1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microwave oven and, in particular, to a power supply cut-off apparatus by which an input power supply can be automatically cut off when an outer panel is separated in a state of an electric cord still being plugged in an outlet under repair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional microwave oven, as illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2, includes a main body and a removable outer panel 50. The main body comprises a cooking chamber 60, a front panel 20, a back panel 30, and a base panel 40, a turn table 70 rotatively disposed on a floor of the cooking chamber 60, a door for opening and closing an opening of the cooking chamber 60, and a control unit 90 for establishing cooking function modes or for operating a magnetron (not shown), or the like.
In order to drive the microwave oven thus constructed, when a door-open button at the control unit 90 is pressed in a state of an electric cord 100 still in an outlet, the door 80 is opened to light a lamp in the cooking chamber 60.
At this time, food is placed on the turntable 70 disposed on the floor of the cooking chamber 60, the door 80 is closed, desired cooking time and cooking menu and the like are input by the control unit 90, and a start button is pressed. Then the turntable 70 is rotated in one direction as a high frequency of 2,450 MHz is generated according to an oscillating operation of a magnetron (not shown) to thereafter be dispersed in the cooking chamber 60.
The high frequency dispersed in the cooking chamber 60 is reflected from metal walls therein and is radiated to the food on the turntable 70 to thereby heat the food.
However, there is a problem in the conventional microwave oven thus constructed in that an electric shock to a worker can happen because there is no safety measure to automatically cut off the power supply applied to the microwave oven when the outer panel 50 is separated while the electric cord 100 is still in the outlet during repair or maintenance of the product.